Safety
by espergirl04
Summary: They breathed, just the two of them. John/Teyla one-shot.


I have mastered the art of procrastination and instead of perfecting my research paper that's due in the morning I've opted to produce this short little one-shot. It was inspired by a line from a song by Snow Patrol (the italicized bit). This is by no means my best work ever…

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis nor do I own the character and I certainly do not own that little italicized line, that would be Snow Patrol.

* * *

_Hold me close 'cause I need you to guide me to safety…_

The jumper was silent, completely. Even Rodney was in a somber mood, but it was the looks he was constantly receiving from Sheppard and Ronon that kept him quiet. Finally though… "Teyla are you uh, are you okay? Because-"

"Shut up Rodney," John snapped. He wasn't looking at Rodney when he said it, he was looking at Teyla.

She wasn't paying attention. John could see her bruised cheek, the emptiness in her eyes. "Hey," he said, prompting her to look at him. He gave her as much of a smile as he could manage…which really wasn't much. "We're almost there."

She nodded silently before turning her head the other way and resting it against the back of the seat. Her eyes closed and John glanced back at Ronon and Rodney.

They never should have let her go off alone; _he_ never should have let her go. But how were they supposed to have known? Her father had traded with the man before, his words had seemed plausible. Had almost been expected.

He hadn't thought, none of them had thought, that things would have turned out the way they would.

After all, who knew that "private meeting with the Athosian leader" translated to "let me take the Athosian leader to my private quarters where I'll have my way with her because I can do whatever I so damn please because women are pretty much property and I can pay them off."

The thought had crossed John's mind that maybe it was a bad idea, but it had just been a tiny inkling. He always worried but she knew the man, had met with him when her father had still been around. To have _this_ happen…

His fists clenched and he bit his lip until he tasted blood.

Teyla could take care of herself for the most part, thank God. He guessed that all things considered it could have been worse.

They had heard the thuds and the sound of a pained grunt, then they had heard her scream for them. Ronon had practically ripped down the door.

He shook his head to clear the image.

Teyla insisted she was fine. He didn't believe it.

***

They were given a day off. All of them. And so they met for breakfast like they normally did on their days off. There was an empty seat at the table, one that Teyla would normally occupy. They _always_ met for breakfast on days off. To talk about what they were going to do, to make plans together, to make plans separately, it didn't matter. It was just how it was. But this time a member of his team was missing.

"I'm going to go check on Teyla," John said, pushing his chair in before he even sat down.

He knocked but she didn't answer, he knew she was in there. So he opened the door, she hadn't locked it. Maybe she had left it open on purpose, maybe not. Either way he entered.

He didn't say anything when he saw her curled up on her bed. Her back was towards him as he approached, slowly he crawled onto the space next to her, "It's me," he said as she tensed. He moved in closer, wrapping his arms around her. "It's me, it's okay." He rested his chin on her shoulder and allowed silence to take over once more.

She didn't need his reassurances, she just needed him, and so he held her. Held her as words started to pour from her mouth- she should have known what was to happen, she should never have trusted the man in the first place. And now their "alliance" would be ruined.

John refrained from saying that he didn't give a shit about alliances at the moment. He was pretty sure that "ruined" was an understatement. Especially after the beating that Ronon had given the man. And Atlantis sure as hell wasn't going to deal with them, not after…John stroked her hair. "I'm sorry," he murmured. "I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner."

By the time they had reached her the bruises were forming on her arms from where the man had tried to hold her down. Her clothes were torn, her lip bleeding.

He supposed it could have been worse, not that it made him feel any better about what happened.

They lay there for a while, just breathing, the two of them. He was sure that she was asleep and so he started to move but her voice brought him back. "John?"

"I'm still here."

She turned onto her back so she could look up at him. "Could you perhaps…could you stay? Just for a moment longer, please John…"

"I think I can manage that," he said. He wrapped both arms around her and held her close.

He may not have gotten there in time to have prevented what had happened, but he could hold her close, he could make her feel safe.

* * *

Yeah I don't even know how I feel about this one, reviews are welcomed though...


End file.
